fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack-O-Chica
Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). |-|FNAF4= Jack-O-Chica is a Halloween-themed reskinned variant of Nightmare Chica that replaces her original counterpart for the Halloween Edition in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and the voice of Stephanie Sheh. Appearance The first notable difference is her colour designs being completely orange in Halloween-style. Her skin colour is dark golden rather than yellow. In place of her normal endoskeleton eyes, the eye sockets are quite brightly glowing orange, much like a jack o'lantern. A similar effect appears to have been applied to Jack-O-Chica's overall body, as it can be seen very prevalently around her shoulder sockets and tears from her stomach. Her endoskeleton head is entirely absent while her endoskeleton teeth remain. If one looks closely, they can see that her endoskeleton chest is also absent. Few glowing yellow tints can be seen from her teeth and mouth, allowing her endoskeleton jaw to glow in a little bit dimmed light. The only other noticeable difference is that Jack-O-Chica's feet and lower legs are slightly darker in colour than that of Nightmare Chica's. The colour of her beak is also darker. A texture for Jack-O-Chica's suit is slightly smoother with a lack of nearly-visible scratches, unlike Nightmare Chica. Her bib is the only feature that remains unchanged. In place of Nightmare Chica's cupcake, a large green Jack o'lantern can be seen - from the Right Hall (while Jack-O-Chica's moving away when the player turns the flashlight on), the Extra menu, and even its jumpscare in the Bedroom. Interestingly, her Jack o'lantern is nearly identical to the actual pumpkin from the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Halloween update where it can be seen on The Office desk. It has triangular eye-sockets with round eyes emitting a white glow and a nose like that of a stereotypical Jack o'lantern, as well as a typical zig-zag mouth and an orange glow emitted from the inside. Behaviour Jack-O-Chica's behaviour is almost exactly like her original variant. Interestingly, bright shining colours from within her body and head causes her to glow in the dark which can be seen while she's retreating from the Right Hall. The same effect goes to Jack-O-Bonnie. While not counting her animation as she retreats from the Right Hall, the only difference about her jumpscare animation is the speed being slightly faster than her original variant, similar to Jack-O-Bonnie's own jumpscare animation speed. Her Jack o'lantern also shares the same speed limit as Nightmare Chica's cupcake while jumpscaring the player from the Bedroom and it seems to bounce on the floor few times before the "Game Over" screen displays. |-|UCN= Jack-O-Chica returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour For Jack-O-Chica, she appears at both left and right doors at the same time when the building gets warmer. Closing either door by itself will have no effect on her. Check the cameras and view the hallways on either side, when Jack-O-Chica is fully materialized at both doors, close both doors simultaneously to cause her to disappear. Keeping the office cool will prevent her from appearing. Jack-O-Chica only begins to appear when the office overheats. Once the office is 100 degrees or more, the doors won't stop her from entering and jumpscaring the player. Jack-O-Chica's voice lines after death consist of: *''"Did things get really hot in here, or is it just me?"'' *''"Come and burn with me!"'' *''"The fire within me burns eternal, and now you shall as well!"'' *''"I am a burning reminder of your misdeeds!"'' *''"Greetings from the fire, and from the one you should not have killed!"'' Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 4 Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Chica variants Category:Nightmares